sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Uwaga na zegary!
Uwaga na zegary! (jap. うさぎの災難！あわて時計にご用心 Usagi no sainan! Awate tokei ni goyōjin, ang. Usagi's Misfortune! Watch Out for the Rushing Clocks) – 9 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym jest mowa o czasie. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 9 maja 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek rozpoczyna się rozmyślaniami Królowej Beryl, jest ona zaniepokojona pojawieniem się kolejnej wojowniczki. Jadeite ma pomysł na zebranie energii. Wymyślił, że gdy pozbędzie się ludzi czasu, zaczną się oni spieszyć a ich energia wzrośnie. Plan spodobał się Beryl i kazała go zrealizować. Usagi wybiera się z Ami do centrum handlowego, żeby trochę ją rozweselić. Z entuzjazmem przymierzają ubrania i oglądają wszystkie wystawy. Wstępują też do sklepu z dużymi obniżkami cen zegarków. Usagi chętnie kupiłaby jeden z nich, lecz nie na jej kieszeń jest nawet zegarek po okazyjnej cenie. Okazuje się jednak, że rodzice Usagi także odwiedzili ten sklep i zakupili zegar, podobnie jak rodzice Naru i Umino. Usagi jest zadowolona, wierząc, że dzięki zegarkowi przestanie spóźniać się do szkoły. W końcu nasza bohaterka nastawia zegar i kładzie się spać. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu o północy zegar zaczyna świecić niezwykłym blaskiem. Rano, w drodze do szkoły, Ami idzie po Usagi. Drzwi otwiera mama dziewczyny i mówi, że jej córka poszła już do szkoły. Zaskoczona Ami sama idzie do szkoły, lecz tam panuje dziwna atmosfera (wszyscy bardzo się spieszą). Panna Haruna jest zirytowana, podobnie jak i uczniowie. Mówi, że nie ma czasu ich uczyć, gdyż ma ważne spotkanie. Uczniowie także uznają, że nie mogą dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie w ławkach i wracają do domów. Tymczasem zdezorientowana Ami chodzi po mieście, zastanawiając się nad dziwnym zachowaniem mieszkańców Juuban. Nagle przybiega do niej Luna z przywiązanym do tułowia zegarkiem. Rozmawiają o swoich podejrzeniach, po czym Luna daje Ami superkomputer i tłumaczy jego działanie. Ami otwiera zegar, z którego wylatują w powietrze wiązki światła. Okazuje się, że zegar w środku jest pusty. Luna domyśla się, że to zegary są winne dziwnemu zachowaniu ludzi. Kierowcy także jeżdżą jak szaleńcy, powodując wiele wypadków. Jadeite obserwuje te sytuacje z ukrycia, zadowolony, że jego plany idą pomyślnie. Chwali kobietę pracującą w sklepie z zegarami, dzięki której ludzie tracą poczucie czasu. Ostrzega ją jednak przed Sailor Moon i Sailor Mercury. W autobusie również dzieją się niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Kierowca śpieszy się. Zdenerwowani pasażerowie doprowadzają do wypadku i wybiegają z autobusu. Usagi, także jadąca tym autobusem spotyka Ami. Wtedy dziewczyny wraz z Luną idą do sklepu z zegarami. Luna chce obmyślić plan ataku, lecz Usagi stwierdza, że nie mają na to czasu. Nasza bohaterka wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up i zamienia się w Sailor Moon. Ami idzie w jej ślady i zamienia się w Sailor Mercury słowami Mercury Power, Make Up. Razem biegną do wejścia, które Usagi otwiera za pomocą Księżycowego Diademu. Dziewczyny wchodzą do środka, lecz wejście po chwili się zamyka a Luna zostaje na zewnątrz. W środku dziewczyny spotykają sprzedawczynię, która zmienia się w youmę i wchodzi do zegara, odważne czarodziejki idą za nią. Sailor Mercury za pomocą specjalnych okularów i komputera stwierdza, że tutaj czas idzie do przodu lub tyłu i nigdy nie wiadomo, co może stać się za chwilę. Ustala kierunek, w którym powinny iść. Podążając tą drogą, odnajdują youmę. Gdy Sailor Moon chce ją zaatakować, okazuje się, nie potrafi się poruszyć. Youma wyjaśnia, że zegar wyssał z niej energię. Zatrzymuje także czas Sailor Mercury, by mogła patrzyć na cierpienie koleżanki. Niespodziewanie i na szczęście pojawia się Tuxedo i rzuca różą w zegar. Wtedy youma traci energię, a Czarodziejki znowu mogą się ruszać. Sailor Mercury używa ataku Shabon Spray! i dezorientuje youmę, wtedy czas na Sailor Moon. Unicestwia ona potwora atakiem Moon Tiara Action!. Sklep z zegarami znika i wszystko wraca do normy. Podczas drogi powrotnej do domu Usagi przewraca się boleśnie tłukąc kolano. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Ramua – Eiko Yamada * Kierowca autobusu – Masato Hirano * Mężczyzna – Kazunari Tanaka Galeria Zapowiedź odc9.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep9_1.jpg Ep9_2.jpg Ep9_3.jpg Ep9_4.jpg Ep9_5.jpg Ep9_6.jpg Ep9_7.jpg Ep9_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Igraszki z czasem (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii